


The Houseguest

by cmsprite79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bunker Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Semi-established relationship, Tentacle Sex, Wincest - Freeform, dub-con-sorta, tentacle spit-roasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmsprite79/pseuds/cmsprite79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have an unusual houseguest at the bunker. For reasons unknown, this guest has taken an intimate interest in both brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Houseguest

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pre-Wincest. There is no actual sex between Sam and Dean (not really), sorry! But they've thought about it, a lot, and their houseguest seems to think it's not a bad idea after all. Dub-con-ish tag is for the fact that the boy's "guest" kinda just started sexing them up for no reason. But at this point, all participants are more than willing. Enjoy!

How it got into the bunker, they’ll probably never know. But it’s immaterial at this point because it’s not leaving. Dean opens his legs wide and lets it creep up the inside of his thigh, sighing as it uses its pulsating tip to stroke his perineum. Sam watches from his seat in an old wooden chair, cock in hand, as his brother gets his rim lubed by the thing’s secretions. He moans and pinches the base of his dick as the thick tentacle slides home inside Dean’s asshole. Dean’s echoing moan reverberates loudly in the small bedroom. Sam throws his head back, stroking his cock a little more quickly now, gasping out little “ahs” and “fuck yeahs” as Dean takes about twelve inches of tentacle in one slick thrust. Dean writhes, hands gripping the backs of his knees to keep open for the thick, muscley member between his legs. The tentacle pulsates, sending ripples of even thicker flesh into Dean. Both brothers groan, Sam close to coming, Dean’s prostate violently over-stimulated.

“Fuck! Fuuuck!” Dean grates out between clenched teeth. One of his hands goes between his legs to try and control the heavy, alien flesh penetrating him. But after six weeks of this, he should know better. More strong tentacles circle his wrists and ankles, another flops heavily across his abdomen. The message is clear, don’t touch. 

“Shit, so hot, Dee, fuck!” Sam gasps from his corner of the room and he can feel his impending orgasm as it tingles up his spine and through his groin. 

“Sammy! Oh god!” The tentacle in his ass has chosen this moment to begin the brutal pummeling that it so seems to enjoy and that gets Dean into a liquid mess. 

“Dean, Dean, gonna come, fuck!” Sam grunts and strips his cock with one hand while pinching his left nipple in the other. Dean’s eyes glaze over as he watches his brother pleasure himself. Meanwhile, another thick, blunt-ended tentacle makes its way up over Dean’s shoulder to the side of his face. It prods at Dean’s lips. 

“Oh fuck yes!” Dean gasps and opens his mouth wide for the new tentacle. He’s been waiting for this. The tentacle fills Dean’s mouth, reaching back, far past Dean’s gag reflex. He chokes but manages to swallow awkwardly around the silky flesh. It slides deep into his throat and he can feel it pulsing, gathering its secretions. Suddenly it pulls back and deposits a load of clear, reddish fluid on the back of Dean’s tongue. Dean swallows convulsively, sucking down the sticky ejaculate, mouth worshiping the tentacle as it plunges back inside to help move its gift down Dean’s throat. 

“Fuuuuck!” Sam cries and his own ejaculate spurts out of his rock-hard cock at the sight of his brother fucked at both ends. “Sh-shit! Fuck yeah!” he groans and milks every white pearly drop from his big, hungry dick. He rubs the come on his stomach and cradles his spent but still half-hard cock in his other hand. “Fuck, so hot,” he breathes. He opens his eyes, not realizing that he’d closed them, and sees Dean on the bed, bound by the tentacles, fucked and open, mouth filled, throat working to swallow the creature’s slick. 

“Please?!” Sam moans and thrusts his hips a little. Sure he’s just come, but he wants some attention from their houseguest, too. Sure enough, another tentacle (where the hell do they keep coming from?) creeps across the room and snakes up his leg. “Oh yes, fuck, yes,” gasps Sam. The tentacle doesn’t stop at Sam’s ass or cock, though. It heads straight for Sam’s mouth. Sam grips the chair tightly with both hands and opens his willing mouth. He wants what Dean got and is no longer ashamed or frightened at having the alien flesh inside him. He slurps greedily at the tentacle’s tip, teasing the area he knows is sensitive from past experience. The tentacle expands and pulses its juice onto Sam’s tongue. He savors the salty, bitter taste and swallows, knowing what it will soon do to him, what it’s done to his brother. 

Dean’s cock and balls are now also firmly wrapped in tentacle. The cords of the creature’s flexible member are working at bringing Dean off. Dean moans repeatedly, mouth still full, eyes rolled back in his head, body writhing in exquisite pleasure. Sam wants to go over there, to touch his brother, to feel Dean everywhere as the ecstasy washes over both of them. But he knows the creature won’t allow it. It’s this or nothing. Sam can’t say he’s happy about that. He’s always wanted to fuck his brother, ever since he figured out what sex was. He knows Dean wants it too. Dean’s said so. Unfortunately, every time they try, the creature appears out of seemingly nowhere, ready to separate, to control the action and dominate both brothers. They’ve thought about leaving the bunker, going to a motel and fucking each other like they want. But somehow they can’t. Maybe it’s the creature’s secretions that cause the unnatural loyalty. They aren’t quite sure. 

The creature takes care of Sam, well, though, so he doesn’t have much room for complaint. He relaxes as the magic fluid he’s swallowed begins to work, making him pliant, obedient to the creature’s whims, and so horny he could come six times in a row and still be ready for more. Indeed, the creature knows its fluid is a heavy, fast-acting aphrodisiac and helps Sam out with a second and then a third tentacle. The second tentacle finds his cock and balls and helpfully starts to massage both. The third tentacle encourages Sam to tilt his hips forward to the edge of the chair where it can have better access to his greedy hole. Sam complies. To do anything else seems ridiculous at this point. 

Sam can almost feel Dean through their connection with the creature. He certainly feels the vibration through the thick limbs every time Dean shifts or fucks himself down on the tentacle in his ass. Sam wants to share so he grabs his ass-cheeks and parts them for the third tentacle. It takes advantage of his compliance and enters him forcefully. Sam cries out at the sudden fullness but it’s muffled by the tentacle in his mouth. He barely manages not to bite down as he’s filled. The creature does _not_ appreciate the use of teeth at all and has used various punishments in the past to get the idea across. Thinking of punishment makes Sam moan louder. His eyes close, recalling when Dean accidentally bit down on the creature’s tentacle as it was fucking his mouth one day about four weeks ago. Dean hadn’t been able to talk for a week or swallow anything harder than pudding after what the creature had done to his mouth and throat. Sam shudders, on the verge of coming a second time. 

Dean, meanwhile, has a very clever tentacle attached to the end of his dick, sucking at the head. He pumps his hips up into the intense stimulation. His prostate is on fire, too, as the creature simultaneously fucks his ass and presses down on his taint like there’s no tomorrow. One thing he’s gotta say for this thing, it certainly is thorough. He hasn’t quite figured out what it gets out of pleasuring both him and Sam, but if it wants to keep doing this all day, he sure as hell isn’t going to argue. He’s gotten more sex in the past six weeks than he has in his whole life. The only thing missing right now is the ability for him to touch his brother whom he’s wanted since Sammy turned sixteen. 

Suddenly, something changes. The creature lifts Sam completely off the chair and Sam’s eyes spring open. He struggles, afraid he’ll fall, but the tentacles grab his arms and legs and hoist him bodily over to the bed. He looks at Dean. Dean’s eyes are wide and somewhat terrified. This is new, way new. Neither of them knows what’s going on. The tentacles deposit Sam face down atop Dean and shift him around until it can wrap a single tentacle around both their hard cocks. The brothers groan loudly around the tentacles still stuffed in their mouths and rut in sync into the tentacle holding their cocks. 

It’s like every fantasy come true. Sam can finally reach out for his brother and touch him during sex. Sure, the creature has control of Dean’s limbs still, and it’s penetrating both of them at both ends, but they’re finally, happily together. The tentacles pulse and stroke and thrust until the brothers both come, sticky and hot against each other. The creature removes its tentacles from Sam and Dean’s mouths and Sam leans forward as far as he can. Dean meets him halfway for a long, exploratory kiss. Their hips shift, cocks still wrapped in tentacle. One of the smaller members curls alongside the brother’s faces as they claim each other’s mouths and as one they turn to it and lap the slick end with grateful tongues. From seemingly all around them there is a low, rumbling vibration that they’ve learned means the creature is pleased. The small tentacle retracts and slithers down the side of the bed. 

Sam turns his head and looks at his brother’s contented face. “Fuck, Dee, love you so much. It’s so hot to see you fucked by this thing, I can’t even tell you,” says Sam as they come down from their creature-induced high. 

“Same here, Sammy. Want you so bad. Maybe…maybe next time it’ll let us, y’know, do each other?” 

“It certainly seems things are headed that way,” agrees Sam and, noting that his hands are now free to move, strokes down the side of Dean’s face to gently hold the side of his neck. They kiss again and feel more tentacles retreat. Dean gasps a little as the tentacle in his ass pulls out. Sam consumes Dean’s gasp as though it were a favored dessert. They rest in the afterglow for a while. Sam rests his head on Dean’s chest, just to hear his heartbeat, steady and strong. They both wonder when the tentacles will return. They usually don’t have to wait too long. The creature seems to be on a once- or twice-daily schedule when they aren’t out saving people and hunting things and that’s a-okay for them.


End file.
